


Luck

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian is hurt, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, brief descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: A mission goes wrong, and Cassian finds himself in a bad position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #7 on tumblr

Cassian clutched his blaster to his side, the pain in his arm making it difficult for him to concentrate. The mission wasn’t over, he had to get the intel back to the ship, but at some point on their way they’d been made and he’d lost track of Kaytoo in the firefight. The blaster shot in the arm threw him hard against a wall, and it was only through sheer luck he managed to stumble his way into the abandoned storage room he was in, destroying the controls for the blast door to seal himself in.

 

_ Nothing to do but wait it out _ , he thought, as he examined his injuries.  _ What I wouldn’t give for a bacta patch right about now _ , flashed through his mind, wincing as he gently pressed the singed skin around the blaster wound on his arm. His head swam and his eyes unfocused briefly, as he brought his hand up to his brow and groaned as he felt the telltale wetness of a head wound. He quickly ripped a strip off his shirt and hastily wrapped it around his head as he mentally catalogued his wounds. Blaster shot to the arm. Head wound. Possibly bruised ribs. He’d need to get help soon, or he would die alone in that storage room, either from his wounds or from the platoon of stormtroopers he’d run from. He almost laughed bitterly at the irony of it: Captain Cassian Andor, the hero of Scarif, narrowly avoiding death to help the Rebellion deal a crushing blow to the Empire, dies alone on a simple intel mission he’d done countless times before.

 

He shook his head to rid himself of such morbid thoughts, but the action only made his head throb harder. When he felt the cloth wrapped around his head he found that it was soaked through. He needed help, or he needed to die. He held his blaster tighter. He would have to use it either way. 

 

He thought of Jyn waiting on the ship, and he was glad he had told her to stay. She had argued, of course, but in the end she had conceded, and now he couldn’t explain the stutter in his heart at knowing she was safe. He closed his eyes and remembered how she had clung to him on Scarif, how she had stayed by his side as they recovered, how she had convinced Draven that Cassian could use someone other than Kaytoo on his missions, and that someone was her. He smiled as he remembered her touches, a hand on his arm, a leg brushed against his, shoulder to shoulder at briefings. In his mind he could see her eyes, piercing him with a look of hope, with a look of longing, as Scarif crumbled around them. He would never forget that particular shade of green in her eyes, and he was cursing the universe that his luck had run out when the sound of the blast door being forced open jolted him.

 

Cassian backed into the room as far as he could, blaster ready. He aimed to fire as the door finally opened, but his arm fell slack as he saw Jyn rushing towards him, Kaytoo behind her.

 

“Jyn?” he tried to move towards her but he found his legs wouldn’t obey him, and instead he slumped to the floor. Jyn pitched forward and caught him, and it was Scarif all over again as she supported him, throwing his (good) arm around her shoulders.

 

“I thought I told you to stay on the ship.” he managed to say, although his tongue felt thick and his speech sounded slow.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t take orders well.” she responded drily, but her eyes betrayed her concern. Cassian could only smile, and figured it was his injuries that made his heart rate speed up as she held him flush against her. Before they reached Kaytoo Jyn stopped, and Cassian felt her hair brush against his cheek as she turned her head, pressing her lips softly to the corner of his mouth. It felt simultaneously hot and cold in the room suddenly, as Cassian felt his face flush and his body shudder. She looked at him as if to say  _ I’m so glad we found you _ and  _ Don’t ever do that again _ .

 

“I guess my luck didn’t run out after all.” Cassian remarked, and he didn’t realize he had said it out loud until he heard Kaytoo spouting off the odds of him getting caught, and the probability of them finding him first, and how it had nothing to do with luck at all.


End file.
